Camp Drama: Geoff vs. Gwen
Synopsis Chris opens the episode by recapping the events leading up to the finals, before guiding Geoff and Gwen, the two finalists, to the campsite. There, they are joined by the twenty ex-campers who were previously voted off the island, excluding Heather, who has been locked in the outhouse thanks to Leshawna. Chris welcomes back the eliminated contestants and instructs them to sit in marked bleachers to show support towards the camper they will root on in the final competition. Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie, Lindsay, and Owen all sit in support of Geoff, while Eva, Harold, Izzy, Justin, Leshawna, Noah, Sadie, Trent, and Tyler back Gwen. Chris then asks the finalists to explain to the eliminated campers what they would do with the money if they won the competition, and why they think they deserve it. Gwen's brief speech about her experience on the island touches Chris's heart, but Geoff's promise to throw a radical party and invite everyone on the island convinces Eva, Izzy, Justin, Noah, Sadie, and Tyler to switch to his side. The final challenge is, as explained by Chris, an obstacle course combining every challenge in the season. As soon as Chris signals for the beginning of the challenge, the final two bolt off to their respective cabins, touch their wall, then head to the arts and crafts tent. Once there, Geoff and Gwen hop into two separate hot air balloons and soar to the top of the one thousand foot tall cliff. At the peak of the cliff, Geoff and Gwen exit their hot air balloons and steal a football from Chef Hatchet and the hook-carrying psycho killer, paying homage to the football game and horror challenge. The two hop on toboggans shortly thereafter and travel to the bottom off the cliff, where they drop their footballs and head into the water to pick up either a piece of wood or fake gold. From here, Geoff and Gwen run into the forest, bake a disgusting pie in honor of the cooking challenge, and are forced to consume their unsavory delicacy in a pit filled with snakes. Chris then hands both finalists a map written in Zing-Zing, which they must decipher in order to escape the woods. After the campers are unable to translate the map, Geoff asks Beth for help, and she determines that the players must head west. Geoff is the first one to take off, with Gwen speeding behind him. In the last part of the challenge, the final two are instructed to create a commercial, selling Molotov the bear to Chris while also flaunting a hidden talent. Once they complete this, they grab a canoe and run to the massive gorge. Geoff makes it across with ease and suddenly notices that Gwen is struggling to keep her balance. He drops his canoe, runs across Gwen's beam, and then begins leading her to the other side, shocking everyone. Gwen drops her canoe after stepping off the beam, and establishes with Geoff that, no matter who wins, the two will forever remain friends. Inching towards the finish line, the final two are cheered on by the ex-campers waiting for them at the end. Ultimately, Geoff crosses the finish line first and wins Camp Drama, prompting cheers to rise up from his supporters. At the last bonfire ceremony ever, every single camper that participated in the season, except Heather, is seen sitting around the campfire. Geoff is presented with the ultimate symbol of survival, the final marshmallow, along with a cheque for one hundred thousand dollars, and Chris signs off a truly dramatic season. Cast